hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Neptune (images)
This page is for official Neptune images, for fanart please see Neptune (fanart) Purple.png Jump.png Aw~.png Change.png|Screencap from the intro of the first game Nepgear hugs neptune.png neptune 2.png Bleh.png flustered.png Same.png Christmas.png|5pb, Neptune, and Red. excite.png school group.png Group 2.png Planeptune ending mk2.png Nepnep's Measurement.jpg Lastation ending mk2.png Neptune Gust Nisa Swimsuit.jpg figure beta 2.png figures.png Neptune Battle end.png PurpleHeartChart.jpg Yell.png Fantasy Zone.png|Neptune using a Disk. Eyes.png Aw.png|Puppy eyes~ Figure.png|Purple Heart figurine Neptune beach.png Body.png fire.png Circle.png Samurai.png Glitter.png Purple End.png Dark.png Christmas Nep.png Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Group 3.png Nepgear and Neptune at Church.jpg File:Nepgear Vert Chika and Neptune.jpg File:Neptune and Purple Heart eating a corn dog.jpg Neptune and....png|Neptune and possible Neptune doppleganger? Purple Heart beta.png|Possible beta pic Purple Heart bikini.png Dolls.png|Plush calendar pic Neptune drawing.png Neptune background.png Neptune Questions.png|A very curious question indeed.. Blanc and Neptune.png Lazy.png Shoulder Rub.png|A rubbing that leads to tickeling~ Shiny.png Just a tickle.png Blanc and Neptune beg.png Blanc smiles.png Run!.png Want.png Christmas group.png Group 4.png Nepgear and Neptune.png Purple Playstation.png Egyptian Neptune.png Reuinited.png Egyptian Nepgear and Neptune.png Relations Chart.png|Official Chart Doogooey.png purple mix.png Purple Sister school.png|Tiny Neptune keychain Sisters.png Noire Nep.png Neptune Hdd.jpg|Purple Heart, the HDD form of Neptune Breast chart.png|8th place Big group shot.png Nep measure.png|She's gained weight since the first game Spa.png Neptune wall.png|Another wall poster/schroll Purple measure.png|Her cup size was D in the first game, now its E in mk2 Blurry attack.png Raise.png Yellow.png stop.png Dancing.png emotion.png Arm Raise.png blue.png Stand sisters.png bright.png Straight up.png back to back.png Better.png Raise Fist.png Aware.png Fist nep.png Shine.png Smile Camera.png Hold.png Purple pose.png Double.png Circle wall.png Amethyst.png Show off.png Proud.png|Chibi Neptune 2c11dec1565821fe97c2700f252debde_2.jpg|HDD Purple smug.png Neptunia Wallpaper.jpg Sisters.PNG|Full Nepgear Neptune hug picture Purple Heart Neptune.png Mk1 BG.png Costumes.png Hop.png NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Gear.png Dressed up.png Heart and Sister ball attire.png Christmas plan.png Noir.jpg Capture 3.JPG Capture 2.JPG Capture.JPG Calendar.png Comic.png Cool Pose.png Neptune Purple Heart.png black and white.png Tulip.png Purple and white.png Gear forgot Nepnep's Present.JPG 2011Merry1222.jpg Nepu-Nepu.JPG Neptunia Novel.jpg Capture.PNG 2.PNG 6.PNG 7.PNG 8.PNG Chibi Purple Heart.jpg Purple Heart, Ending Singer, Purple Sister.png Gallery 1 21 516833.jpg XegtG.jpg VAusZ.jpg Tzao5.jpg 18I0B.jpg 9dfiF.jpg neptune.jpg Neptuniav12-1-.jpg Neptuniav10-1-.jpg Neptuniav1-1-.jpg|link=Neptune (images) Neptune and Nepgear.jpg|Neptune and Nepgear relaxing 201102nep.jpg Neptune111.png NeptuniaV kiseijyu neptune.png NeptuniaV yellowheart neptune.png NeptuniaV neptune.png NeptuniaV purpleheart sideimage.png NeptuniaV purpleheart blackheart80s.png NeptuniaV neptune pururut.png NeptuneV Pose.png PurpleHeartV Pose.png Wp1 1080.jpg wp6_1080.jpg Neptunia v nepgear.jpg NeptuniaV neptune histoire80s.png Hyperdimension-neptune-v.jpg Neptunia v.jpg Pururut and neptune.jpg Magazine (goddesses).jpg CPUs.jpg Sneak preview with neptune.jpg Victory with neptune in HDD form.jpg Battle with goddesses.jpg Goddesses in normal form.jpg Neptune appeared.jpg Sega.jpg Battle with Purple Heart, blanc vert.jpg Neptune and the dogoo.jpg Nighttime at sega.jpg Victory!.jpg Nep and puru.jpg Goddesses.jpg HDD form.jpg Neptune..jpg Party list.jpg Purple with puru.jpg Purple and iris.jpg Nepgear with nep.jpg Neptune in lowee.jpg Nep and puru..jpg White Heart & Black Heart.png Neptune V.png 2012-09-12-19h09m59s131.png Snap-2012-09-12.png Piishe hug.png Untitled-1.png snap-2012-09-12-19h09m19s222.png NepNews.jpg Image.jpg|Neptune is sitting on the top of Noire. Bath.jpg HDD costume.jpg|HDD costume in V All GODDESS.jpg Snapshot 01.13 -2012.09.18 16.32.29-.jpg Jacketbackspine.jpg Snapshot_03.29_-2012.10.21_08.16.jpg Nep and blanc in V.jpg 1980s V.jpg Neptunia_Victory_Visual_Guide.jpg Hyperdimension-Neptunia-V 2012 08-20-12 022-1024x576.jpg Neptunia keychain duo by kittieshade-d4yf4nj.jpg Neptune & Noire shocked.jpg Cpu.jpg Neptune was chased by a monster.jpg Vert is crying.jpg Rei talking to neptune.jpg Neptune kitty costume.jpg Neptune and purple heart.jpg Neptune Hahaha... LOL~.jpg Green Heart, Iris Heart, and Purple Heart.jpg neptune kitty costume crying.jpg 1.jpeg Neptune.png NepNep.png Purple and Black Hearts.jpg Purple Heart's power.jpg English Screenshots.jpg Neptune's power.jpg Screen shot 2013-03-05 at 5.53.12 PM.png Sample 331d9c00a84b7c4d6d423ed55738952b.jpg SmartphoneNeptune.png Nepalternate.png uwah.png Purple heart emotion.png Neppoon's Yukkuri.png Ep8_Screen.png 176.jpg|Neptune's specs Category:Image gallery Category:Character images Category:Images Category:goddess images Category:Neptune